


Hot For Teacher

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's got it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December mini-challenge at kink_bingo. I don't own Glee, I'm just writing here.
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

“There’s nothing hotter than a woman who knows how the world works, and knows what she likes.” Puck picked open the buttons on Shelby’s blouse, pushing it open to bare skin. He kissed the soft tops of her breasts. “So you might be a little old. Who cares? You can rap my knuckles with your ruler any time you want.”

His fingers dropped to the zipper on her trousers, lowering it slowly. Knuckles brushed against her core until her knees buckled.

“Let me show you my A+ work, teach.” Puck dropped to his knees, and showed her everything he’d learned.


End file.
